Grinch and Cindy Lou's Special Christmas
by Hecate Haven
Summary: Cindy Lou has a special surprise planned for The Grinch but how will he react to it? -One Shot-


It had been 10 years since Cindy Lou and Grinch became friends - best friends in fact and this year on Christmas Cindy wanted to give something special to Grinch. Although she didn't know what it was yet, she knew it just had to be something special, something that would show Grinch how she felt about about him.

Cindy was a beautiful Who; her hair was golden blonde which she wore down; not wearing her hair in different ways anymore. In fact she had gotten more compliments on her hair then any other girl in Whoville. Her blue eyes were sapphire that sparkled in the sunlight.

She had noticed that Grinch changed as well - not in a bad way but more in a way that made him almost seem unrecognizable. He had gotten thinner and he didn't smell bad as he did few years back, not only that but she also noticed that his teeth were getting more whiter and also straighter. Cindy didn't know what Grinch was doing but she liked it.

What she didn't like was that he was still with Martha May after all these years. Although she knew she should still be happy for them, it was hard because over the years Martha had became more and more distant from Grinch; leaving him out of conversations and plans. Her excuse was always the same; Grinch wouldn't care. Wouldn't care? How would you not care what you're wife was doing? Especially if she was spending most of her days with the Mayor of Whoville.

Nevertheless, Cindy didn't care what Martha did because she knew she would be there to comfort Grinch just like how she always did. Secretly, she loved Grinch and no one, not even Martha May would change that.

Cindy's day continued on looking for the special present for Grinch; looking in every store but nothing really caught her eye to give to Grinch until she thought she could just make something for him. When she decided on that idea she walked home until she stopped by a small lingerie shop, she didn't know if she should go in because she looked so young but she went in anyways just to look around.

Inside, she saw different types of lingerie in different colors. Cindy continued to look around until she saw a sign that said "Christmas Specials". She looked around there and saw many items that looked beautiful but would make her feel uncomfortable to wear. She looked at many of their items until a set caught her eye.

It was an Emerald green lingerie set with black lace trimming. She checked for her size and found the last set in her size. Cindy quickly took the chance and bought the set; hiding it from prying eyes. Cindy knew her parents and brothers weren't going to be home for another 2 hours because they were all doing last minute Christmas shopping so she took her time getting ready to go visit Grinch.

When she finally finished getting ready, she climbed her way up to MT. Crumpit. Max of course greeted her with a bark and lick on her cheek as she walked closer to the cave where Martha and Grinch resided - mostly Grinch as Martha would often sleep at her old house despite claiming she still 'loved' Grinch.

When Cindy opened the door she noticed that the cave was more cleaner and it didn't smell bad anymore since the first time she came up there. Cindy looked around at all the decorations, contraptions, and furniture resided in the cave. When she walked in the bedroom she found Grinch laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. When she saw the bedroom she noted how different it had looked than before; everything was clean and neat.

Cindy walked over to his side of the bed and watched him sleep. She then gently laid a kiss on his cheek trying not to wake him up. When Grinch stirred, he opened his eyes to see Cindy standing next to him; giving him a warm smile that she had always given him everyday since they'd met years ago.

" I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to give you a gentle kiss." She said softly to him.

"It's okay Cindy. I was about to wake up anyways. I like the look." He told her, looking up and down at her.

Cindy blushed at the compliment but what she really wanted to show him was hidden underneath her dress and stockings. She couldn't wait to show him and wondered how he'd react to it.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes." She told him in a seductive tone that made Grinch speechless.

Grinch did what he was told; closing his eyes, he was unaware of what was going to happen. What he didn't see was that Cindy was changing out of her clothes in front of him. Exposing her Emerald green lingerie set. The set consisted of a bra and panty, stockings, and a see through robe. She quickly put on her robe and black high heels that made it look even more seductive.

Cindy quickly fixed her hair so it wouldn't get in her face. When she was ready she stood in front of the mirror; carefully touching up her makeup before she spoke again.

"You can open your eyes now." She said to him.

When he opened up his eyes, what he saw in front of him left him speechless. There stood Cindy Lou in a Emerald green lingerie set that made him want Cindy Lou. He couldn't say anything until Cindy crawled up to him. Now in front of him she placed his hands on her waist; smiling at him as she did.

"Do you like it? I picked it out because I thought you might like it." She told him.

Grinch's only response was turning Cindy on her back as he started to kiss her from her lips to her neck. He then started to take her lingerie off. As he did he exposed her breasts as well as her nipples which had hardened from the cool air in the bedroom. Grinch started to explore every inch of Cindy's petite body; making her moan and squirm in delight.

When they were both done pleasuring each other, they slept together peacefully. Grinch knew he no longer felt the same when he first got together with Martha - that had passed. Now he was with someone who really cared and loved him - Cindy Lou. Nothing was ever going to change their mutual attraction to each other. Cindy knew she loved Grinch and now she knew he felt the same way about her.

Now here they were together forever. Grinch had not aged in the past few years and now since Cindy was now a beautiful who - well in Grinch's mind 'sexy' he had her all to himself for no one else to have. They laid there both sound asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
